Reunited
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: A better ending to Partners In Crime


-1_**a/n: I've been meaning to write this since seeing Partners in Crime…only just got around to it! Lolz! Enjoy:**_

_**Reunited:**_

Donna walked up to a young blonde woman, an excited expression plastered all over her face. 'This woman's going to come along, right, a tall blonde woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there' Donna pointed to the bin in question 'It'll all make sense, that bin there' Before waiting for an answer Donna walked off

The blonde woman turned to face where Donna was waking. Her face showed she was upset. 'Donna' she suddenly called, close to tears.

Donna turned back, 'How d'you know my name?'

'I heard him say it' She replied. She walked up to Donna. 'Tell him Rose Tyler. If he doesn't come I'll know he's move on'

Donna stared at Rose. 'You're Rose?'

Rose just nodded.

'Come with me' Donna said.

Rose shook her head, 'Just tell him'

'Ok' Donna said and ran to the TARDIS.

* * *

'DOCTOR' Donna called as she ran into the TARDIS.

'Ready?' The Doctor said.

'No' Donna replied.

'You aren't having second thoughts are you?' The Doctor asked worriedly.

'No. I mean no, never. But I met someone' Donna said 'A blonde girl…'

The Doctor instantly thought of Rose but dismissed the thought, knowing it was impossible.

'She said to say to you: Rose Tyler'

'What?' The Doctor wanted to believe Donna but reason stopped him. _"you don't ever want to listen to reason" _he told himself.

'She said, if you don't go, she'll know you moved on' Donna continued 'I don't think she planned to stay there long'

'It was Rose?' The Doctor said

Donna nodded.

'Actually Rose? My Rose'

Donna nodded again, a smile came onto her face, as she saw the Doctor starting to believe her.

'Rose' He said again, almost silently then without warning ran out of the TARDIS.

* * *

As he ran around the corner, he saw a blonde woman in a purple jacket, walking in the direction away from him. 'ROSE!' He called at the top of his voice.

She turned around. When she saw him she smiled broadly and without a second of thought ran towards him. He ran towards her at the same time. When they reached each other, Rose through her arms around him, and he wrapped him arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around.

When the Doctor put Rose down, he noticed she was crying. He wiped a tear from her eye, 'Hey what's wrong?'

'I thought you weren't going to come' Rose replied.

'Of course I came' The Doctor said, and hugged her again. He whispered into her ear 'I love you'

Rose pulled away from him in shock. She looked him in the eye and said 'On the beach…?' She had trouble finishing the question, but she didn't need to because the Doctor nodded.

'I love you too' She said and threw her arms around him again. She just wanted to feel him close to her. She wanted this perfect moment to last forever. The Doctor pulled away from her, and looked right at her. Slowly, nervously, they moved closer to each other into a kiss..

'Come with me' The Doctor said.

'What about Donna?' Rose asked.

'You can both come' The Doctor said, 'Come on. Come with me. I'm not going to let you slip away again'

Rose smiled, ''course. I'm not going to walked away from you, wouldn't last time, not going to now'

The Doctor held Rose's hand 'Time to go home' He said and led her in the direction or the TARDIS. 'Where's Jackie and Pete? Oooh did she have a boy or girl?'

'Girl' Rose replied. 'Still in the parallel world. I come through on my own'

'You left them?'

Rose just nodded, then after a pause said 'I had to find you. I couldn't go on without you, even after all this time'

The Doctor smiled, 'I'm so glad you came'

'Me too' Rose smiled back.

'Here we are' The Doctor said as they reached the TARDIS. He pushed the door open and waited for Rose to go in. She felt like she was walking in for the first time, but once she was in it was like she had never left.

'Hello girl' Rose said tapping the TARDIS controls.

'Welcome home' The Doctor said and Rose smiled.

'Ok, you ready for this' The Doctor said looking at Donna.

'I've been ready since I regretted turning to down the first time' Donna replied.

'OK. Lets go' The Doctor said pulling the final gadget into place and setting to TARDIS off into Time and Space


End file.
